My own Reflection
by DarkVyse88
Summary: A hunt for a new life. A returning darkness. A deadly plot against the Titans and Jump City. Can it be stopped? RxS with slight BBxRae. Set after Two Halves.
1. Awake

My own Reflection

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Here you are. The latest work from me, DarkVyse88. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Awake

Asleep. His mind has lain in this state for a long time. But how long exactly? A day? A month? A year? One can not keep track of such things when they are in this state. All one has in sleep is their dreams and their mind. But this creature dreamt no dreams in its period of mental unawareness. Instead of dreams, he thought of memories. I probably could say memories could qualify as dreams, in a way. There was one problem. They were not his. They belonged to someone else. It seemed silly, but he was having another person's memories. Families, friends, and information that weren't his flooded into his mind during his sleep. His subconscious wanted them to end. He wanted them to stop.

But they wouldn't.

He then wore up.

His body felt warm, as thought he was in a bed. But then there was that feeling of floating. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a vat of clear blue water. He thought he was drowning as he began to jerk about violently. It was soon enough that he realized he was breathing; He looked down at his face to see a grey thing covering his nose and mouth. Running from the bottom of the vat to his mouthpiece was a hose that was bumping in oxygen and removing carbon dioxide. He also looked at his arms, leg, and chest to see cables sticking to him via needles.

(Am I in a hospital or something?) He asked as tried to look out through the glass of his tube. All he could see was darkness. Just then, a loud horn echoed out somewhere in the darkness. The water around him began to bubble. Then the glass shrouding his vat rose up. This caused the water to empty out onto the floor along with the boy. Without having enough time to stop himself from falling, he fell face fist onto the floor and cried out in pain.

He got from the damp floor and got to one knee. The shivered as soon as he felt how cold the room was and that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He ripped off the mouthpiece with his right hand and coughed as new air filled his lungs in an instance. He rubbed his nose and sighed in relief at not having it broken from his fall. All the while, his mind asked itself one question, (Who am I?) But all that would come to him were those memories. Memories that were not his.

He roared into the darkness and banged his fist into the ground. He received no answer. His mind was full of nothing but his memories. But why must he have those? They felt like his, but really weren't. He never truly experienced them. It was like watching someone else's home movies over and over again. No matter how hard he tried, they just kept coming. Was there no end? Was he to think the same memories as this own and go on his path without forging his own?

Suddenly, a light shot down from the sky and cast a section at the far end of the room in light. Mesmerized as thought it was a sign from the heavens, the boy staggered over to the spotlight like a drunken man. Upon reaching his destination, he found exactly what the light was revealing to him. He was standing in front of a podium. Resting on the podium was a metal mask. It was a large strip with black on one side and orange on the other. Two eyepieces had been drilled into it.

He didn't think long enough for those damn memories to remind him off whom this reminded him. Yet he didn't care. Those memories were not a part of him, so why should it matter?

Just then, the entire area he was in was illuminated in bright light. He was at first blinded by the light, but he soon enough saw what had been hiding in the darkness. He was a large room with a domed ceiling. Against the sides of the walls were computers and monitors. Scattered about his vat and the perimeter of the room were able lined with blueprints, disks, weapons, robot parts, and pieces of body armor.

He looked at all that lie before him and then back to the mask. This was what he needed. For too long had he remain in that sleep haunted by those memories that had been drilling at his subconscious mind For too long has he had to suffer listing to images of joy and sorrow that were not even his. This time, he was going to forge his own path. He lifted the mask to his face and snapped it on. A perfect fit. Just as everything here was going to give him a new beginning. He turned his head to one of the blank monitors and observed his reflection. His black hair laid on his head din damp strains. His blue eyes shown out through the eyeholes in the mask. He had seen this face countless times in his dreams. And even know he knew it all too well, even with the mask. That would end soon enough.

Somewhere else, a man laughed in amusement. He knew it would be only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before the path he had constructed towards glory would be completed.

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Issues

My own Reflection

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 2: Issues

It was late afternoon at the Tower when Robin had just gotten out of the crime lab. He was looking over some weaponry the team had confiscated from the HIVE Five. The others had told him it was nothing to worry about and they had covered everything. Even so, he had gotten up early to look into it. Of course they just turned out to be plain military grade weapons without any mods or upgrades.

He cursed himself at his ignorance. But he couldn't really help it. He had to be the guy who wanted the job done. One can't leave anything unexamined, unchecked, or unturned in his fight against evil. Actually, who could really be evil these days? Robin laughed to himself at the question. Ever since Trigon, the HIVE academy, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil fell, the villain level really had not been as extreme as it previously had been. But there would also be Robin. The guy who would get the job-

"Robin!"

He had just rounded a corner when Starfire's voice squealed his name as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him.

"You're out early," Starfire whispered into his ears as she pulled him closer to her. Robin's face instantly broke out into red as he felt Starfire's breasts against his back and her warm breath against his ear. He broke from her grip and quickly calmed himself.

Turning towards her, he asked," Star, how many times have I asked you to stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"Does not Robin like it when I do that?" Starfire asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean not in the way right here where everyone can see us!" Robin nervously blurted out.

Star then put her hands on her hips and asked," But why can't everyone know that we are together?"

(Great job, Greyson. One problem now leads to another,) Robin thought.

"Its not that I want to. Its just…I mean…I-"

"I what?" Starfire asked.

"I…I really can't answer now," Robin said.

Star rolled her eyes and said," Soon enough, you're going get a whole idea on this issue."

"What do you mean?"

"You are sometimes clueless."

"I love you," Robin blurted out. Star just shook her head and walked out on him.

"I can fight villains and show no fear, but I choke up every time Star gets a little too involved in our relationship. Why do I do that?" Robin asked himself. He had Star had just started getting into a "special" relationship now that the whole villain lineup had died down. But lately, Robin still felt like he was a nervous little boy whenever she wanted to get a little too romantic. He liked that, but he just kept screwing up for no reason. Was he stressed? Was he over worked? Did he not love her?

"Of course I love her," he responded. He would do anything for her. But, there was a still unanswered question. Of course, there was only one answer: uncertainty. Most likely he didn't want to make the relationship go any further so if they did break up, Star wouldn't be so broken hearted. But are they going to break up?

"No."

But if you love he as much as you claim and you want to do anything for her, then why are you thinking about breaking up with her? Are you planning on it? The guy who wants to stay with her but doesn't want to take it further?

"Well-"

The alarm suddenly blared out into the tower, alerting him and the Titans to another disturbance in Jump.

"For another day," Robin said to himself as he ran off to join the others.

Over in Jump…

The downtown section was relatively peaceful, save for the cars exploding. The citizens on the street ran away from the fireballs that been their vehicles. Everyone ducked his or her heads as one was hurled into the air by an explosion and crashed into the third floor of one of the buildings. Glass and concrete went flying as the hunk of twisted metal then fell to the ground with a defining crash.

The perpetrator of this crime was on the top floor of the building that had just been hit. He was dressed in a black suit and tattered cape. A white mask that looked like a skull covered his face. His most recognizable appearance was a red X embedded in his chest. He was none other the Red X. He reached into his belt and took out a red X throwing weapon. He tossed it to a taxi in the street and it went up in flames upon making contact, causing more people to panic.

"Those idiots better get here before this entire city block becomes one big inferno," X said to himself as he drew out another one of his Xs. Suddenly, a green blast shot out from behind him and knocked the weapon from his hand. He turned around and there they were the Teen Titans.

"I was beginning to think none of you would show up," X stated.

"And we were beginning to think when we would see you again," Robin replied.

"Then let's celebrate this reunion with a bang!' X yelled as he lifted up his hand and fired a red X projectile from it. Cyborg armed his Sonic Cannon and fired off a blue beam from it, hitting the X and causing it to explode upon impact. When the dust had settled, they saw Red X run to the edge of the building and jump off it.

"Since when is Red into arson?" BB asked as he and the rest of the team headed off to get X.

"Must be a new hobby," Raven commented as she and Star flew into the air. BB turned into an Eagle and joined them while Robin used his grabbling device to wrap onto one of the windowsills. Cyborg did something a little different. He swung himself over the ledge and planted his hand right into the concrete. He then slid down the building; his hand latched onto the structure.

X did the same thing as Cy, but he used the back of his hand to form a sharpened X and used it to slid down the building's side. While swinging, Robin drew out a bordering from his belt and threw it at X. X intercepted it with another of his X blasts and increased his decent speed even more.

"Let's see you intercept this," Cy said as he fired off a beam from his Sonic Cannon. Surprisingly, X jumped off the building and dodged the attack. He then shot another X blast at Cy, hitting him dead on and knocking him off the building. Cy activated his repeal hand and grabbed onto a pole sticking out from the building, swinging from it and landing perfectly onto the ground. X snapped his feet together and flames sprouted from them, allowing him to land perfectly onto the ground.

(I can't let this drag on for too long. The message has to get out,) X thought. He then lifted both his hands and shot a barrage of X blasts at the building across the street. They hit the tenth floor of the building and sent it into an inferno. Then huge pieces of the building began to rain down towards the street and onto the people who were still there. Raven used her magic and wrapped up the debris up and Cy broke them up with his Sonic Cannon while Star and BB (as a gorilla) quickly rounded up the citizens and got them out of the area.

Robin and landed on the ground and was currently distracted by the destruction. He didn't know X was behind him until he felt the cold steel of a blade against his throat.

"This would be so sweet, but I have something else to tell you," X said.

"Like which jail you want to go to?" Robin remarked.

"There is some major stuff happening now. Things are going to get really bad. If you want to know, meet me on the Titans Tower's roof at Eleven tonight. Come alone"

"What if I don't?"

"Then maybe I will grace star with my presence," he replied.

Robin felt the blade move away from his neck and he was about to face X, but all he got was air. That left him, his friends, a ruined city section, and his mind now racked with questions.

What is Red X's motives? Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Liklihood

My own Reflection

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 3: Likelihood

Robin stood on Titan's Tower at just the time X had told him to do so. The night sky still stood up there like a barrier around the Earth. The few stars in the sky and the crescent moon shone light onto the Tower. Robin's gazed was fixed on the city, all its lights forming the metropolis that Robin had called home since the Titans were formed.

His mind pondered what X wanted him for. Robin knew that X wasn't the one to have a far conversation with. Of course, X had saved him and his team's life during the Chang incident. But he had just came out of nowhere ever since his first appearance. Ever since that time, Robin always asked who this person was. How did he now where to find the suit? How did he know how it works so fast? These questions just left an unanswered black hole in Robin's mind that he tried to fill up but only dug it deeper.

Robin is at least glad he didn't tell the others. He should just let them sleep. This especially went to Starfire. He didn't want her to worry about him. This would just lead to her overprotective nature. This also went out to the other members of the team. The thing was, he always felt like X was his problem. In a way, he created the thief, so he should be the one to destroy him. Sort of like his destiny: to conquer his own evil. He had it thousands of times with the help of his friends. But this time, things were different.

"You came armed?" X said from behind Robin.

Robin turned around and came face to face with the thief. "As I always do," Robin replied as he tapped on his utility belt.

"As do I," X commented.

"I expect no less from you."

"We're the same in this game."

"You wish."

"But the game of life is like that: there are unlimited twists and turns. You don't know when one will come. Al you can do is just enjoy the ride," X said.

"Can we get on to why you are here before I bet some sense into you?" Robin tensely asked.

"Always the one to desire an answer to things. Well, same here. Not even I can give a full description as to wait is to come."

"You want to tell me but you don't know?' Robin asked.

X nodded his head as a silent confirmation.

"Are you just wasting my time to get my guard down or just annoy me?" Robin asked.

"Might be. I don't know. But I needed to give tell you what I know," X replied.

"Are you going to get around to it?"

"Of course. As you know, I have very little to tell you. But let's say the past is catching up to us."

"The past?"

"You heard right. Have you ever felt those demons you created come back? Have you ever wondered what they are planning? Have you ever wondered when those shadows will come back to kill you?"

"Always," Robin said as he stared at his own demon. His own creation standing right before him.

"Well let us say there is a new demon is coming. He was forged from a demon that has lingered in memories for endless days. He hunted for the perfect protégé, but instead made one. This one wants to take over all you see in order his own person," X said.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about this new demon? Who is he?"

"In English, Slade is back with something new," X stated.

Robin's brow frowned as he heard this. "So he's back. I've been wondering where he has been for the past year."

"As have I," X said.

"What?"

"Me and him have a sort of relationship. The demon I also share a bond with. I have sensed his coming when he awakened. I may be a thief, but there is part of me that wants to stop him. Must be the hero part I got in me. Just like you I want to protect the innocent. We are alike in so many ways."

"I am a hero, not some thief like you. I told you that already," Robin said.

"When these events transpire, everything will be come clear."

"What do you-" Robin ended mid sentence as X disappeared in a puff of smoke. From behind him, the door to the roof opened with a creak and light from the opening spilled out from behind him and illuminated his body.

"Robin? Are you okay?' Starfire asked from the doorway.

Robin turned around and walked through the door, right past Star, and down the stairs.

"Robin?" Star called out to him. But she got no answer as he walked sown the stairs and out of sight.

"That can't be good," Star said as he looked out into the darkness of the night and then closed the door behind the door.

What does X's words mean? Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	4. Clueless

My own Reflection

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 4: Clueless

Slade. Back?

Those two words ran through Robin's head as he stood in his investigation room. What appropriate way to think about Slade then in a room where he had done that for countless hours in the past? Amidst the newspaper clippings on the walls and various evidence tools that lay on the table in front of him, he asked countless questions about Slade. Who he was? What his next plan was? What he wanted? Next thing you now, as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

But now he was back. There had been no reports of Slade ever since the Trigon incident. Was what Red X said a lie? Highly doubtful. Why would X waste time destroying property? It was all done to tell Robin to meet him in discussion. But there was still the question of the whole demon concept that X had spoken of. He never knew X was the one to think such philosophies. The purpose of such things eluded Robin.

He should of known more about X. After all, he created him.

"I wish it were that simple," Robin said to himself.

How he wished such simplicity. If only he could know what X was thinking, planning, and doing. In a way, it was like he wanted to be just like X.

"No. I don't want to be like him," Robin said.

But he wanted to think like him. So wouldn't that mean he _wanted _to be X? Did he want to put on that costume yet again and become that thief? No, it was different. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. But did wanting to know bring the want to become? It sounded as though jealousy was wrapping itself around him. Well…it's not like-

A knock at the door suddenly stopped his train of thought. Saved by the knock. Didn't want to head down to the vault and get out X's belt. Wouldn't that of been fun? Robin curses his thoughts under his breath and heads to the door. Starfire's face greets him as soon as he opens up the door.

"Hello Robin," Star said. It was then that Robin notices the concern in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Yes Robin. We have to talk."

(Great. I was hoping she wouldn't ask questions). "What did I do wrong?"

"You have been acting strange again. I mean, you were on the roof late at night and now he have locked yourself in here since this morning."

(Just like the old days. Those long horrible days) "I have been thinking."

"About us?"

"Well. Kind of-"

"Do you even care about our relationship?" Starfire asked.

"I do. I do," Robin answered.

"But we have not gone out in about five months."

"Hey, the city needs us."

"But we have lots of free time and you don't bother with that. And we also haven't-"

"Can we skip that part?"

"Honestly, you choke up always. What is going on between us?"

(If it fails, next thing you know X will come for her). "I just. I just am going through something." Robin answered.

"It is always something," Star said as she turned her back and walked down the hall.

With her out of sight, Robin closed the door and leaned against it. To add to the Slade rumor and the return of X, he had relationship issues. Once again, Star wanted some answers and he screwed up. He was having such a good day. Yet he asked himself constantly why he kept screwing up with Star. He did love her and wanted to be with her always. But that was the problem. He was…He was…

_Scared. The word is scared._

His subconscious once again finished his thoughts. He was just scared of losing her. If the relation didn't lastly and it got to huge, then Star might just be heartbroken to no extent. He would not allow her to be heartbroken. He just wanted the relationship to be taken slowly. But it just seemed difficult to balance it out. To slow and you lose it. To fast and you lose it. The whole thing sounded like some car race where the outcome just seemed unknown.

"Well, that is the thing. I just have to work this out and pray it comes out good in the end," Robin said to himself as a final assurance. He then returned to his work.

Across town…

Somewhere in Jump Park, a guy sat on a bench. This might not seem important at first. There is always someone on a park bench. But this was no ordinary person. He wore yellow and black clothing, black boots, black gloves, and a yellow mask that covered his head, with the exception of his eyes and mouth. On his chest a black hexagon with a yellow H in the center. Strapped to his left tricep was a hexagonal object that was the same as the insignia on his chest, only the device was made of steel and aerodynamically designed. He was none other then the one and only Private HIVE.

But there was a problem. Where were his comrades? Well, that was why he was here, sitting alone on a park bench with his head hung low. He had been kicked out of the HIVE five. The reason being was the rest of the team decided he didn't posses the "qualities" needed. They instead replaced his with Billy Numerous. They said he couldn't out up much a fight, as made relevant during some battles with the Titans over the past year. So they said get out here.

HIVE was ready to go on a killing spree. He was a proud member of the team. He had skills that were impressive in his eyes. He was a good team member. Well, he wasn't going to let them ruin his villainy ideals and power. He just had to think something up. That was not really his strong suit. One may wish to avoid such a person.

"Problem?" a muffled voice from behind Hive asked.

"Do not make me kill you," HIVE replied in his militaristic voice, not bothering to see whom it was.

"Want some revenge?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I can give it to you."

"Try me."

That was all it took. He then felt something sharp hit him in the back. Before he could react, he felt his body freeze as thought ice replaced his blood. He felt his brain suddenly cloud up. He tried to scream but his breathing was slowing down. As his eyes then began to turn the color filled world to red, he heard the muffled voice replied, "Your revenge is now. I wish you the best of luck."

Who is this man? What did he do to Private HIVE? Chapter 5 us coming soon.

P.S.: I am taking a detour from this project to work on something else I am going to do after the episode "Snowblind" premiers. I will return to this when I am done. See you then!


End file.
